Roses of the Future
by liasesanz
Summary: As to worlds divide,Sakura Haruno meets a enemy Ma Chao and friend that will become erotic
1. Chapter 1

_**ROSES OF THE FUTURE**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Sakura Haruno was at training practice with Naruto preparing to bring Sasuke back which has been difficult so far.

_I wish there was a way i could stop Naruto for going after Sasuke._

Everytime Naruto goes on a mission to retrieve Sasuke he always come back brutally injured !

Sakura cries every night knowing what she was doing was wrong having Naruto fighting to his last breatg

"Am i the bad girl"):

As the years go by Sakura is kind of reunited as friends with Ino again.

Sakura-"You are in love with Sasuke arn't you Ino.

Ino-"I guest this makes us enemies for now on.

_**Ma Chao**_

"What do i fight for justice,why do i loose everything"

Ma Chao lost almost everything in the battle against Cao Chao tries one night to kill himself by jumping off a cliff but he was save by Yue Yang!

Chapter 1

Sakura was walking through the leaf village with Hinata.

Hinata-"I'm worried for Naruto Sakura"Hinata Whined.

Sakura-"I told you Hinata a thousands of times that Naruto will be okay.

Hinata-"But does he have to keep fighting yo find Sasuke. There's no chance he will come back Sakura,he already made his choice.

Sakura-"WHAT IF THERE IS A FUCKING CHANCE HE WILL COMEBACK YOU DON'T NO SASUKE HINATA. Wa-wa-wa if there is a chance.

Sakura hugs Hinata and apologies for Yelling at her.

Hinata-"Sakura your such a evil bitch for having Naruto looking for Sasuke. "If i was Naruto i wouldn't promise you SHIT" because i you could see is Naruto almost hardly getting killed everyday & you don't care.

In Sakura's Mind she wanted to cry because she new Hinata was right.

Then something happen,a dark cloud arose over Sakura and Hinata.

_2 hours later _

Sakura and Hinata are awake.

They are approach by a Spikey White hair Muscular Guy.

?-"You dare take foot on my land of justice".

Hinata-"What do you mean,were lost we don't no were we are". Who-who are you"

?-"I'm Ma Chao face me.

Sakura-"Look we don't want to fight,were lost".

But Ma Chao didn't listen he took out his sword pending on a fight

Hinata-"please stop,.

Sakura-"Hinata we to fight him he want listen".

Ma Chao was 40 feet away from the two girls getting ready to charge with his face expressing murder & hate.

Sakura-"This guy looks dangerous we need to be careful.

Hinata-"Why does he look like that"(shivers).

Sakura was scared that she didn't want to take to steps to the guy who was trying to pursued them.

Hinata-"this should be easy because there's two of us and one of him"

Ma Chao charges after the girls making it ten feet close in one second with Sakura & Hinata bearly dogging the attack.

Sakura-"WOW".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hinata & Sakura vs Ma Choa**_

Ma Chao charges after Hinata making it 12 iches to her but Sakura cover Hinata and getting Flown into the wall.

Hinata-"SAKURA!NO"

Hinata then summons the shadow clone jutsus.

All of the Hinata clones charge right after Ma Chao but he evade the attack hardly dogging Hinata clones.

Ma Chao then takes out his spear and uses spees of lighting to puff the clones away.

Sakura charges back in the battle getting ready to blow her powerful punch at Ma Chao,almost attack him but punching making a big earthquake and hole in the ground.

Sakura-"where did he go"

Ma Chao-"I'm right behind you

Ma Chao whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura turned around and starred out his charming angery gaze.

Sakura almost lost herself. in his charm almost forgetting that her and Hinata are in complete danger.

Ma Chao drugs Sakura having fall on the ground and goes over roughfully grabbing Hinata & drugging her to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wake up**_

"Wake up a soft voice approach Sakura. Sakura wakes up in a cabin with Hinata on the side sleeping on a chair.

Sakura-"Hinata wake,Wake up"

Hinata-"moaaaaaaaaanggg"

Hinata was not complete sober from the drug so Sakura starts to drag Hinata body out of there.

"Where are you going"A soft voice approach them.

Sakura Haruno jumps up looking at the guy who attack them early.

Sakura-"Your...your the guy who attack us. "stay away,your crazy insane".

Ma Chao-"I know,forgive me". I attack any one who steps foot on my land.

As Hinata becomes full sober

And she tries to stand beside Sakura.

Hinata-"But why attack us"

Ma Chao-"Because no one will take anything from me again"

Sakura-"i don't believe this.

Sakura walk past Ma Chao a little roughfully going outside.

Sakura walks into a big mountain with beautiful flowers everywhere with the sun setting.

Ma Chao-"Sakura"

Ma Chao walks up behind Sakura 5 Inches away from her back.

Sakura-"how did you know my name".

Sakura says softly almost not careing.

Ma Chao-"Hinata told me,i'm sorry for attacking you early,i just don't have the will to loose anything else.

Sakura-"But what made you expact us to take your homeland.

Ma Chao-"I don't know"

Ma Chao put a hand on Sakura's waist,and softly grabbing it.

Sakura-"gasp"

Sakura with a little surprised,turned around and embrace him.

Sakura-"hold me"

Ma Chao puts both of his hands around Sakura put his mouth on her head. Sakura pulls Ma Chao closure and tighter to him.

They both embrace each other into the sun sets.

Hinata goes for a walk alone,she walks into a army leaders Lu Bu and Diao Chan.

Hinata Hyuuga jumps in the bushes spying on the army.

?-"who are you"

With a threatful order voice came behind Hinata.

It was Diao Chain with a couple of soldiers with her.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

So you came here to my lord's crown away.

Hinata-"No i just went for a walk,i just spotted the army here".

Diao Chan-"your lieing.

Hinata-"no i i'm not"

Diao Chan kicks Hinata into the ground.

Hinata is now mad and charges after Diao Chan.

Hinata-"Naw bitch you shouldn't never done that"

Hinata Hyuuga takes out 10 nives and strike at the soldiers leaving Diao Chan and 4 soldiers alive.

Diao Chan-"such good skill.

Hinata-"I know"


	4. Chapter 4

_**FEMALES OF HELL**_

Diao Chan summones an big water wave destroying have of the war zone,Hinata puffs herself out of there.

Than Hinata Hyuuga takes out a atomic bome and throws it at Diao Chan but she doggies it just in time before the bomb destroys half of the earth.

Diao Chan comes back in the view.

Hinata charges after Diao Chan getting ready to throw the final attack.

Diao Chan takes out her weapon shaking not knowing what to do next.

Than Lu Bu jump into the view covering Diao Chan.

Lu Bu-"You...you destroy my village.

Hinata Hyuuaga looks around the destroy village with fire everywhere.

Than a rougth handsome warrior jumps into the field. It appears to be Gan Ning a sexy red headed yoing man defending Hinata.

Hinata-"Oh my,he's cutter than Naruto"

Gan Ning-"sorry babe you look like you was in trouble.

Hinata-"Such beefy body and strong arms.

Hinata Hyuuga eye's glow like when she does when she see's Naruto.

Gan Ning-"I'll be taking the girl now...i want be taking no more of your time.

Gan Ning throws out a smoke bomb and take's Hinata Hyuuga by the hand.

With the both of them fleeing out of there.

Gan Ning finds his horse putting Hinata on his back.

The horse fleeing them out of there before Lu Bu and Diao Chan can pursued them.

Hinata lays her body on Gan Ning warm back.

Hinata-"Thank you"

Were Hinata's last two words before she falls asleep on him.


End file.
